


Not On Drugs, Just In Love

by fancyachatup



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Drunk Alec Lightwood, Drunken Confessions, Eventual Smut, Family Bonding, Fluff, Honesty, If You Squint - Freeform, Innuendo, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Potions, Praise Kink, Sexual Humor, Smut, Truth Serum, dirty alec, drunk, high alec, if you try hard enough - Freeform, intoxicated, potion, spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11235627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyachatup/pseuds/fancyachatup
Summary: Alec Lightwood is drugged by a Seelie, resulting in some interesting non-pg truth bombs.(only chapter 3 is smutty. The rest is fluffy & hopefully funny)





	1. Sibling Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> This contains lots of innuendos that I've come accross on various tumblr posts.
> 
> Title is from Not On Drugs by Tove Lo
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: 12/22/17 just added smutty chapter 3 ;)

Of all the people that the Seelie could've drugged, it just had to be Alec. When Magnus had first received the call from Alexander's parabatai about a "mysterious purple potion that smelled like-" Magnus had already portaled his way into Pandemonium. 

He was anxious, not knowing whether or not it was harmful, and seeing as it was a Seelie, he wasn't too optimistic. They were notorious for bending people's morals in order to get what they wanted, getting anyone to do their bidding and then easily disposing of them without a second thought, which was why Magnus feared that the potion could be irreversible. 

However, once he had retrieved Alexander, with Isabelle, Jace, and Clary following through the portal, he was relieved to find no sinister magic floating through Alec's system. 

He sighed, setting Alec down onto the couch before pinching the bridge of his nose. Honestly, if he wasn't immortal, he'd have grey hairs by now because of all the trouble these people got him into. 

"It's not harmful, so now that we know he isn't in any immediate danger, could someone please tell me what happened?"

After learning that it was a simple mission, in which Alec was supposed to retrieve Seelie intel, Magnus relaxed a bit, depositing himself gracefully onto the sofa, watching Alec in his potion induced-slumber. Alec was supposed to get a few drinks with the Seelie, get the info, and be on his merry way home, but apparently the Seelie drugged Alec's drink, and before they knew it, Alec was passed out with his face on the bar top. 

"Wait!" Jace sat up, looking confused, "What does the potion do? Just put him to sleep?" He threw a concerned glance Alec's way. 

Magnus snorted. "No, it rewires the brain to mouth filter and intoxicates the drinker. It's a Seelie's way of communicating that they've caught onto your bullshit, and decided to force you to do what you were asking of them; tell the truth."

"So we can ask him anything and he'll just...tell the truth? No overthinking?" Isabelle asked. 

"In a way, yes. It's slightly more complicated than that. It also serves as a bit of an aphrodisiac, not enough to force the drinker to do anything they wouldn't do whilst sober, but enough for R rated language and thoughts to escape.

Magnus immediately regretted informing her of the potion's powers after seeing the devilish grin. He was about to ask her why she was looking like that before a groan came from the couch. 

He turned his full attention onto Alec, helping him sit up and rubbing his back, hoping to provide a semblance of comfort. 

"How are you feeling, darling?"

"Like I need to get laid." Alec responded calmly, staring at Magnus intensely. Magnus watched the confusion and mortification cover Alec's face. 

There was a quiet moment, as everyone tried to take in Alec's words before a chorus of laughter erupted from the room. 

"Alec, are you high?" Clary asked, giggling. 

"Higher than you. You're pretty close to the ground." Alec replied, although he winced while the words came out of his mouth.

"What's going on?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus. 

"A slight mishap, you were drugged by your Seelie friend at the bar. It's acting as a truth serum with a hint of inappropriateness." He then proceeded to repay all of the information regarding the potion to Alec, who grew even more horrified as the details were explained. 

Magnus shuffled closer to Alec, whispering so that the others couldn't hear. 

"Darling, I can kick them out, just say the word."

"I like watching you spend time with my family." 

Magnus smiled fondly at the now blushing Shadowhunter and turned his attention back to the group, who was debating how they should spend their time. When Clary suggested different Mundane games, there was a collective cheer as Alec groaned. 

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Isabelle said, cackling. 

\-----

They'd somehow ended up sitting in a circle on the floor, all of them aside from Alec, who remained on the couch. He was pouting. They had started playing a game of twenty questions, except that only Alec was answering questions, and it was far more than twenty. He was currently refusing to sit on the floor, claiming that we would not stoop to their level, literally. 

Clary sighed. "Alec, you can join us on the floor, it will be more fun. Are you coming?"

"No, but I'd like to be." He blushed and hid his face in his hands while Magnus let out a startled laugh. 

"Alexander, please come sit next to me. We can cuddle in the floor while we wait for them to get bored and leave."

At that, Alec rose from his seat, before plopping into Magnus' lap. 

"Comfortable?" Magnus asked grinning. 

"Very." 

Isabelle practically cooed at their display of affection, not used to seeing Alec affectionate with anyone other than his siblings. 

"Awe Magnus, you've made Alec all soft!" She shouted, her eyes shining with happiness. 

"He does quite the opposite actually."

Alec slapped a hand over his mouth, hoping to stop the words from flowing out of his mouth. 

Jace looked mildly disgusted, and for some horrible reason, Isabelle appeared proud of the innuendoes that her intoxicated brother could come up with. Magnus knew he should send them home, he knew that Alec was embarrassed by what was happening, but he couldn't bring himself to kick the shadowhunters out. Part of it was because this whole situation was incredibly hilarious and Magnus wanted nothing more than to experience it with the others, who would no doubt bond with him over Alec's mortification. 

However, another part of him was aware that this was the most liberated version of Alec all of them had ever seen. Instead of an emotionless façade, Alec was witty and sarcastic and completely at ease with slightly uncomfortable questions. It seems that he has been holding back on all of them for quite some time. Nevertheless, the chance to see their brother happy and care free was something Magnus doubted they would see anytime soon, and he wouldn't take that away from them. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by none other than Clary who turned to Alec and inquired, "Who wears the pants in this relationship?" 

Magnus wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, a bit tired of the heteronormative questions that he had received in the past. However, he was saved from having to live through it again when Alexander answered. 

"On a good day? Neither of us." 

And for once, Alec didn't shy away from the so called 'truth bombs' coming out of his mouth. He actually looked quite proud of his latest retort, and Magnus couldn't help but smile back at him. 

"Very true, darling."

They resumed their interrogation, questions ranging from the location of Alec's hypothetical diary to why he felt the need to wear all black. 

"It's a form of nonverbal communication that says if you don't bother me, I won't bother you."

Impressed, Isabelle and Clary nodded their heads. Jace, on the other hand, had an evil glint in his eyes. 

"Alec, what do you love about me?" 

There was a pause, and for a second Magnus debated whether or not he should prevent the others from hearing Alec's answer. He knew that in the past Alexander had struggled immensely with his feelings for his parabatai. Magnus remembers when Alec confessed to having feelings for Jace, how ashamed he was at his past self. And Magnus had simply held him, asking whether or not Alec was in love with Jace, or the idea of him, of having a male close to his age love him back unconditionally, whether or not it was romantically. Alec had cried, at the unexplainable relief he felt, realizing that he wasn't a disgusting person for having loved the thought of being loved. After that conversation, Alec was lighter, as though he had been carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders, and realized that he no longer had to.

And in the second it took to recall all of these memories, it seemed Alec had composed his answer. 

"I love you because you are a walking paradox. You don't care what people think of you, or how your decisions impact others. Not until it puts your family at risk. It's something I really admire about you, how you are able to live your life without fear, yet remain completely aware of how your choices reflect on us, all without jeopardizing your happiness or ours."

Alec didn't seem embarrassed by his statement. In fact, he looked happy. Magnus assumed that there was lots Alec had wanted to tell his family, but perhaps never felt like he could or should due to his questionable upbringing. Magnus could practically feel Jace's awe, at being complimented by his parabatai, as well as the affection Isabelle felt for Alexander in addition to the shock radiating off of Clary. 

"Also, it doesn't hurt that you're not hard to look at."

And just like that, the touching moment was over. Jace chuckled and was he blushing? Whereas Isabelle was delighted at the turn of events. 

"Alec, don't stroke his ego too much!" She teased, her smile unwavering. 

Alec snorted. "I'm not stroking his anything. I've got a boyfriend and I'd much prefer to stroke him."

At this, even Magnus blushed, unaccustomed to any sort of sexual speak from Alec, let alone in front of his family and Clary. 

"Yes well as fascinating as this conversation has been, why don't you three go back to the Institute, I'm sure Maryse is incredibly worried about you." Magnus said as he stood up, pulling Alec to his feet. Isabelle rolled her eyes, but knew that they should be going back. 

"This was nice. We should do it again!" Isabelle said as she pulled Jace toward the door. 

"Absolutely not, I don't feel like getting drugged again." Alec said as he gave her a tight hug. 

"I was referring to spending time together and bonding with your boyfriend. It's nice to see you happy Alec." Isabelle stated, cupping his cheek in her hand. 

"I'm so happy Izzy. So incredibly happy." Alec whispered. 

She nodded, and turned toward the door, pulling Jace and Clary with her. 

"We'll cover for you as long as we can Alec. Magnus, make sure you take good care of him!" And with a wink she was out the door, dragging two Shadowhunters behind her and closing the door on her way out. 

"For the record Alexander, you make me incredibly happy too."

And if Magnus spent the rest of the night asking Alec embarrassing questions about his favorite sexual acts and fantasies, well then no one had to know.


	2. Malec Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Magnus and Alec talk about their love and sex life and it's not really smut but it definitely leads to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand, I added a somewhat smutty scene. I've never written smut before and didn't feel comfortable going into full detail, but you'll get the idea.

Magnus could feel Alexander's nerves from across the room. It had been mere seconds since Magnus had all but pushed the other nephilim out of the door, and Alec had drifted back to the couch. Magnus, still by the front door, watched him fondly. Alec's right leg was shaking, a habit of his that Magnus had recognized as a sign of anxiousness. 

Hesitantly, Magnus made his way over to the couch, sitting on the far end of the couch, allotting for enough space to let Alec know that Magnus was not going to pressure him to speak. As the seconds ticked by and Alec's nerves didn't die down, Magnus realized that he should probably tell him how he would respect his boundaries. 

"Alexander, I'm not-"

"Please ask me!"

Magnus was interrupted by Alec, and his brows furrowed. He locked eyes with Alec, whose face was slightly panicked yet seemed slightly excited at the situation. 

"Just so we're clear, you want me to ask you questions?"

Alec nodded furiously. "Yes. I want you to ask anything you've ever held back on because this is probably the only time I'm going to be able to answer them honestly. It just makes sense that we can get everything out in the open while the potion is still working. Plus, this way you know I'm not lying or trying to save face."

Magnus noticed that Alec looked a lot more at ease, having gotten the confession out of his and Magnus let out a deep breath, inching closer to Alec so that they were no longer on opposite ends of the couch. 

"Why do you love me?"

Magnus can tell that Alec is thrown off by the distinctly non-sexual nature of the question, but he takes it in stride. 

"You are everything I never let myself hope for." Alec grabs Magnus' hands between his own, before continuing. 

"Growing up, I never let myself dream about my future, because I assumed it was always going to be one that I resented. One with a shadowhunters wife that I could never truly love and children that I'd feel guilty for bringing into the world, knowing that all that I could offer them was my unhappy and dishonest self. And I was prepared to do that, with Lydia."

Magnus was pretty sure he had tears welling in his eyes at the raw truths coming from Alec's mouth, of how he would give everything up to stay 'normal' for the sake of his family. 

"When I met you, I allowed myself to dream of a future that I wanted. In the darkness and solitude of my room I allowed myself in silly fantasies. Where we'd have our first date, how you'd make totally inappropriate comments that left me blushing but - but still had me wanting. I imagined how happy my sister would be when I introduced you to her as my boyfriend, and how she'd smile and tease me, but I would've secretly reveled in it, of having you and Izzy get along well and for me to be free with expressing how much I loved and wanted you. And it all came true, you were this perfect man that just wanted my happiness, and I yours. You and Izzy got along so well, and you even put up with Jace for me. I kinda fell in love with you before we even started going out. But even my wildest dreams couldn't of prepared me for how incredible you are, and I love you so much more than I ever though I could love anyone."

Magnus brought Alec's hands up to his mouth, lightly kissing them. 

"I love you so much, Alexander...it's ridiculous how happy it makes me to hear that you wanted me as much as I wanted you. Thank you, for sharing this with me."

Alec leant down, and they shared a brief kiss, still as amazing as the first, and Magnus nodded, encouraging Alec to continue, seeing as he was bursting with information. 

"There's was one night, after my parents had done their usual reprimanding of me. I had been up all night on patrol and I was so angry and there was energy flowing through my veins, and for the first time I allowed myself to think about what it'd be like to be," Alec cleared his throat, looking away from Magnus, "to be, uh, intimate with you."

Magnus noticed the blush on Alec's chest but only smiled encouragingly at him. Internally, however, his heart was beating miles a minute at the mere thought that Alexander had thought of Magnus in that way, before they were even together. Not to mention that Alec wasn't exactly forthcoming in this department.

"I imagined how attentive you'd be, and that I'd be incredibly awkward and underwhelming, but you'd say that it was still, um, good. That I did a good job. I didn't know at the time, but you would go on to exceed any of those expectations. I had to take a cold shower after that, because there was no way in hell that I would act on any of those fantasies. It felt wrong, to want you so badly without you being aware of it." 

Throughout his speech, Alec had gotten increasingly closer to Magnus, so that now his head lay at an awkward angle, resting on Magnus' shoulder, his breathing a bit labored. 

Magnus was speechless, his head spinning with Alec's most recent confession, his mind getting stuck on a few words, namely 'fantasies' and the phrase 'good job.' And suddenly Magnus was sitting up, considering his words carefully. 

"Alexander, I want to ask you something but I'm not sure you'd be comfortable with it."

Alec purses his lips, saying, "I'm not going to lie, mostly because the potion made that impossible, that it does make me a little nervous, but as I said, I want you to ask questions. It's going to be a little awkward for me, but I do want to answer them. 

There was absolute sincerity in his eyes that communicated to Magnus that, regardless of the truth potion, Alec actually did want to talk. So Magnus turned so that he was facing Alec, eyes locked on his. 

"Do you have any sexual kinks? Because just from listening to you, I gathered that you, perhaps, have some sort of praise kink?"

Alec's breath hitched, and though he was still blushing, there was no shame in his eyes. 

"Yes!" He blurted, but calmed himself down enough to articulate his answer more thoroughly. 

"I, um, I really like it when we are in bed and you...compliment me? I don't, it seems stupid, but I always feel better when you tell me I did a good job or something."

"Would you want to explore this further in the future, because Alec, if there's something else that makes sex better than it already is, that's wonderful! And trust me, it's no inconvenience to me, I find I'm quite fond of complimenting you too."

Alec released a breath he had been holding in as he awaited Magnus reaction. 

"Yeah, I'd love to put it into practice." Alec said, with blown pupils. 

"Anything else you want to share with me, my good boy?"

Magnus felt Alec's shudder at the words, and Magnus licked his lips at the delicious reaction. 

"I love having sex with you in any and all positions, but my favorite is when you top and I can see your eyes. You have such breathtaking eyes. Not the glamor, though those are beautiful, but I mean your cat eyes. It really turns me on when your glamor slips, knowing that it's because I've made you lose control."

"Anything else?" Magnus purred, his hands wandering underneath Alec's shirt. 

"I have two fantasies that I never told you about because I was afraid you'd say no or laugh at me."

Magnus' eyes softened as he spoke. "Alexander, I would give you the world if I could. Acting out any of your fantasies is the easiest thing I could ever do. Your pleasure increases mine tenfold, and I wouldn't deny either of us that feeling. So please tell me, tell me how I could make you feel better." 

Alec cleared his throat. "I want to have sex with you in the Institute. It's like the ultimate fuck you to the Clave, not to mention that it's pretty hot to think about the fact that you'd be the only Warlock to have ever gotten laid there."

Magnus' eyes widened, attempting to speak, but Alec beat him to it. 

"Also, because I know myself well enough to know that I'd never be able to confess this to you, I think I'd like you to tie me up at some point. I saw something online and it looked really fun."

Magnus could feel Alec's excitement, and coupled with his words and the way Alec was staring lustfully at him, Magnus was unashamed to say that he too, was completely affected by Alec's words. 

"I suppose we should make our way back to the bedroom, then, and maybe put a few of these fantasies into play, huh?" Magnus said, breathing heavily in Alec's ear. Alec whimpered, and the sound went straight through Magnus. 

Magnus got up, expecting Alec to be following him, but was surprised to see the lust-filled nephilim still sitting on the couch, his breath labored. Magnus quirks an eyebrow up, hands on his hips. 

"Well, aren't you coming?" 

"No, but I am breathing pretty fast." Alec relied, licking his lips. 

With a laugh, Magnus dragged Alec off the couch, and pulling him toward their bedroom, completely ready to do unspeakable things to each other.


	3. Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec finally act on those fantasies Alec had mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the looooooong awaited chapter. it’s smutty. I tried. 
> 
> If smut isn’t your thing, don’t read this please

To say Alec was nervous was the understatement of the century. In fact, Alec wasn't nervous, he was petrified. Yesterday, when Alec had ended up revealing his top two sexual fantasies, he'd never imagined that Magnus would be on board with them, let alone act them out _tonight_. So, to amend the previous statement, Alec was slightly anxious and incredibly turned on.

Izzy and Clary were having a 'girl's night' with Maia, one of the werewolves in Luke's pack that he had yet to meet, and Jace was in charge of patrol tonight. He'd taken along Raj and a few of the newer recruits, giving them a chance to actually be out in the field, Max included.

Simply put, Alec and Magnus pretty much had the Institute to themselves. His siblings were out for the night and the only other shadowhunters that would dare speak to him were out on various missions. The only staff present were too afraid to speak with him, and that worked in Alec's favor. Also, seeing as it was around 2 AM, the likelihood of nonessential personal walking past Alec' office and actually needing him for something important was slim to none.

Why was this important?

Because right now Magnus was tugging down his jeans, sucking a giant hickey on the side of his neck while Alec tried not to come in his pants like a teenager.

"By the Angel, Magnus!" Alec groaned as he felt his lover's touch. Magnus had apparently given up on taking his jeans off in the typical way, instead settling for magicking both their pants off.

(He’d also used a silencing spell on the hardwood walls of Alec’s office with an added bonus of a magically locked door on top of Alec’s locking rune. For safety. Because Alec did not want to get walked in on.)

Alec tilted his head back slightly as Magnus continued to pepper his neck in small, hot kisses. Alec felt Magnus' hands snake down to cup his ass and whimpered as the Warlock lifted him up. Alec wasted no time wrapping his legs around him, relishing in the feeling of their barely clothed cocks rubbed together, separated by two pesky pairs of underwear. Magnus gently set Alec down on top of his desk, but never let go of him. His hands were roaming all over Alec's body and it was  _heavenly._

"Look at you. So beautiful, baby," Magnus whispered as he stepped back, gazing at Alec's body with such adoration and reverence that it sent shivers down Alec's spine. Magnus dove in for another searing kiss. Alec's head was swimming with the compliment, and as embarrassed as he was at having this thing - kink, Magnus had said it was a kink - he was suddenly very grateful that the truth potion had helped him tell Magnus.

Groaning as Magnus slid a hand up his chest, Alec felt the room's temperature increase.  

"My own little Head of the Institute. I'm very proud of you, Alexander." His fingertips were tracing over his runes, so so close to where he wanted them most, teasing him. 

“Alexander, can you be a good boy and keep your hands on the desk for me?” Magnus asked, warm breath cascading down Alec’s neck as Magnus whispered in between kisses down Alec’s front.

Alec nodded mutely, helpless as Magnus continued his incredible onslaught of warm kisses and beautiful words. He knew they’d never have a bad sex life, but this? This was something not even Alec’s horny, hormonal teenage brain could conjure up. This kind of fantasy—the one that caused his whole body to simultaneously ache and hum with blinding pleasure—was the greatest wet dream come true.

His brain seemed to malfunction, though, as Magnus mouthed over his erection through the black briefs he was wearing. With a moan he didn’t even know he was capable of, Alec quickly threaded his hands into Magnus’ hair, begging him to touch him more.

“Not yet, Angel” Magnus whispered, warm breath blowing over Alec’s aching cock, causing the Nephilim to let out yet another whine.

“I want to see you touch yourself, darling,” Magnus murmured, gesturing for Alec to stand up, and complimenting him as he did so. In an instant, Magnus had pulled Alec’s boxers down, leaving Alec on full display. He never felt judged by Magnus, but he was occasionally uncomfortable with being completely bare in front of the beautiful man before him. Tonight, however, Alec had no discomfort or anxiety, and instead listened to Magnus’ calming and complimentary words, his chest alight with a dizzying amount of happiness.

“Look at you,” Magnus said as he stared at Alec’s body reverently, “You are absolute perfection. A true gift from the angels.” Alec swallowed the growing lump in his throat as the Warlock stocked closer, lightly grazing Alec’s hard cock with his fingertips. Alec thrusted his hips, chasing the pleasurable sensation only for Magnus to pull back and tut at him.

“Darling, be a good boy and sit back on the desk and touch yourself for me,” Magnus palmed himself through his boxers as Alec stumbled back to his desk, pupils blown out as he sat on the dark wood and hesitantly began to follow Magnus’ instructions.

Normally Alec’s mind would get in the way of him following through with something so obscene, but he could not give a fuck at the moment, to overwhelmed with the praise and instructions to care about what he looked like. Instead, spurred on by Magnus’ increase in breath, he ran his thumb over the tip of his cock, causing pre-come to dribble out and Alec to shudder. Magnus’ appreciative groan did not go unnoticed, and it only served to motivate Alec.

Slowly but surely, he works up a rhythm, thrusting into his hand as his boyfriend continued to step closer, taking his own boxers off before standing directly between Alec’s legs.

“Gorgeous,” he whispered, lips ghosting against the shell of Alec’s ear. “You’ve done such a fantastic job.” Magnus’ fingers were sliding down his lower abdominal muscles before mercifully landing on Alec’s leaking cock.

“By the angel Magnus,” Alec panted, “Please. Please fuck me.”

“But of course Alexander,” Magnus gripped Alec’s cock tighter before releasing it. “After all, you’ve done such a good job tonight. It’d be cruel of me to deny a beautiful boy like you of the pleasure of my cock.”

All Alec could do was moan. He honestly couldn’t form whole thoughts with the way Magnus was talking to him, and for the millionth time he silently thanked the truth serum for being the catalyst of this evening.

“What do you want me to do?” Alec asked, his voice rough with lust, desperate to feel Magnus inside him.

“Would you like to stretch yourself the easy way or work for it?” Magnus asked, gently cupping his chin to remind Alec that it was entirely up to him.

“By the angel, Magnus! I want you in me as quick as possible!” Alec felt as though he could cum at any moment, and knew he wouldn’t last long if he decided on letting Magnus take his precious time prepping him tonight.

With a deep chuckle, Magnus snapped his fingers, lube coating the inside of Alec’s hole as well as the top of Magnus’ dick.

Alec scrambled to jump into Magnus’ waiting arms, moaning blissfully as Magnus’ dick touched his rim and proceeded to push in. After a few moments of adjusting, Alec slowly sunk into Magnus’ cock, and his arms quivered as he attempted to hold tighter into Magnus.

(It was a good thing his boyfriend was holding him, because Alec had a feeling if he tried to prop himself, he’d collapse from the sensations coursing through him.)

Slamming Alec’s ass into the desk, Magnus proceeded to fuck him, the two of the moaning at the delicious feelings created by the unique angle. That, and the thrill of fucking in Alec’s office.

“You are so perfect, so amazing,” Magnus said, setting a rhythm with his hips as he continued to thrust into Alec, “Such a beautiful man. Inside and out. My perfect Shadowhunter.”

Alec let out a choked off moan, incapable of doing anything other than focus on Magnus’ words and the feeling of their flesh slapping together. His muscles began to coil, causing his stomach to clench in anticipation.

“Magnus,” he gasped out, heart pounding as stared straight into Magnus’ unglamored eyes “Magnus. I’m gonna cum.”

“You’ve earned it, angel. Cum for me,” Magnus whispered tantalizingly, doubling the speed of his thrusts until Alec’s cock began to spurt all over the two of them. He felt Magnus come undone seconds later, but he was too far gone to pay much attention to anything other than the profound warmth and affection that filled him.

Magnus pulled out, and in seconds Alec gently pulled him down onto the ground, lying on the plush fur rug Magnus had thoughtfully conjured up moments before they began their ‘kink exploration’.

He peppered kisses up his lover’s jaw, completely at peace as he watched Magnus’ chest heave.

“That was amazing,” Alec murmured, entertaining their hands and snuggling in closer to his boyfriend who conjured a blanket for the two of them to burrow under.

“You were amazing, Alexander,” Magnus said, cat eyes glistening with so much love it caused Alec’s heart to skip a beat.

“I love you,” he whispered. He didn’t know how else he could convey what he was feeling. Not only had they just had incredible, mind-blowing sex, Alec also felt more cherished than ever before.

How was he supposed to tell Magnus all of that?

Thankfully, Magnus understood him—because he always does—and instead of a length speech, he tugged Alec close into his chest and wrapped his arms around Alec.

“I love you too, Alexander. So much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut is not my speciality but I tried *shrugs*
> 
> if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)

**Author's Note:**

> if you liked this and wanna show your appreciation, [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/B0B6EDIJ)


End file.
